


A Mile a Minute

by whiterosewithering



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, four/sarah jane, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterosewithering/pseuds/whiterosewithering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cuddle time with your favorite dynamic duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mile a Minute

The Doctor thrust Sarah Jane through the TARDIS doors and hardly noticed her land in an unruly heap on the floor as he dashed to the console. He sent them into the vortex to float at an infinite number of miles a minute through time and space. He collapsed into a pile of coat and scarf, back against the console. It had been another tiresome adventure for the duo, as they had somehow ended up locked in a prison cell inside an active volcano and strung together, bound at hands and ankles to one another. 

The discarded Sarah Jane picked herself up off the floor, grumpily noticing the fact that a certain curly-haired alien had not offered to do so for her. 

She glanced at the Doctor who was now up to his eyes in the TARDIS console, tinkering with some mechanism or another. "I'm going to go take a bath and get some sleep," she stated, looking pointedly at the Doctor's clothes, covered in soot and grime. The Doctor just grunted in response, hissing as some electrical wiring sent a jolt into his prying hand.

Sarah huffed a response and trudged away into the interior of the TARDIS, making a point to stomp her way out of the room.

The Doctor, after having surfaced from the console, looked around at the empty room. Her tone had been brusque as she had excused herself, what, 2 hours ago?

Worried that he had upset her, he strode out of the room into the inner chambers of his TARDIS, asking politely for the sentient machine to show him the way to Sarah's room. After only a few minutes of wandering, the Doctor was able to find his friend's chamber. He knocked softly to no response. He tried the door, and it swung silently open. 

Sarah Jane lay in a crumpled heap of curly brown hair and owl pajamas on her massive double bed, snoring contentedly. She lay on top of the pile of blankets she demanded the TARDIS supply, one bare foot sticking out over the edge of the bed. 

Her toes were painted a pale blue, the Doctor noticed.

With all the care in the world, the Doctor picked up the quietly snoring girl and nudged aside the duvet. He placed her carefully in the folds of her blankets, and was suddenly jealous of the blankets that embraced her.

Turning away, the Doctor noticed something, a polaroid, on Sarah's bedside table. It was a photo of she and himself, lounging on the beach during their trip to Doxilon V. He smiled as he placed the photo carefully on the table once more. Glancing at his best friend, still fast asleep, he kicked off his dusty shoes and threw his coat onto a waiting chair. He unwound the folds of his beloved scarf and cast it aside as well. 

The Doctor pulled aside the covers and slipped into the bed behind his best friend. He would later deny the naughty thoughts that threatened to take over, but they were soon forgotten as he settled his bulk on the groaning mattress. He carefully threaded an arm under her pillow and laced his other arm around her tiny waist, to rest his hand on her very soft stomach. He pulled her close, burying his large nose into her fragrant, and still slightly damp, hair.

Sarah Jane hardly noticed her change of position, but was grateful for the warmth at her back and hot breath on her neck. She placed a small hand on the large one on her stomach and threaded her fingers through his. 

With a contented sigh, Sarah Jane melted into the Doctor's embrace. Warm and safe at last, the adventurers slipped into the world of dreams, while outside the time vortex sped by at an infinite number of miles a minute.


End file.
